Sharptongued
by HollyBlue2
Summary: A series of 95, 100 word drabbles; co-authored with Valkyriexx and Imagination95 - Rating may change to T if need be and please tell us if that is the case... There will be a mixture of genres and characters and everything and we hope you enjoy
1. Crash

So, this is a series of 95 drabbles that I am co-authoring with my two best friends Valykeriexx and Imagination95 =) We are taking a prompt each and then writing them and then posting them, betaing each others as we go =) We hope you like them =)

* * *

><p><strong>Crash<strong>

The pots clattered to the stone ground with an almighty crash and Arthur woke up instantly, staring right at Merlin.

"Sorry." Merlin whispered, wincing.

"Bit late to be whispering now you've made that much noise." Arthur said groggily. Merlin stared down at the food that was now strewn across the floor and realised Arthur hadn't seen the extent of the damage yet.

Arthur sat up in his large king size bed. He sighed, seeing the atrocious mess on the floor.

"Merlin." He complained.

"Sorry... uh... sire." Merlin said and quickly got to work cleaning up the food from the floor.

* * *

><p>Please Review =)<p> 


	2. Dim

This is the second drabble – written by Imagination95 :) Hope you enjoy and please review :)

WARNING: There is a little spoiler for S4 Ep 6

* * *

><p><strong>Dim<strong>

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed through the castle. Everything fell quiet as Merlin sprinted into the King's chambers.

"Yes, sire," Merlin said sarcastically.

"You dim witted fool Merlin! How could you _possibly_ get red and crimson mixed up?"

"Sorry sire, but it's the same colour."

"They aren't the same colour!" Arthur threw the shirt at Merlin's face, Merlin spitting the tassels out.

"When you learn how to wash clothes properly you may return, I did stop your lessons with George, but now I think you need them again," Arthur stood smiling as Merlin's face turned to horror and he stood there stuttering.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading – please review!<p> 


	3. Futile

Drabble 3 of our 95 drabbles, we are hoping you are enjoying them... any prompts are very very welcome in out drabble world... This one has been written by Valkyriexx :) Hope you enjoy...

**Futile**

He sits on his bed, staring at his clasped hands, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

It had finally happened. He isn't sure what to make of it all. It had all happened so suddenly...

The book next to him is still open on that page. He looks at it now, tracing his fingers over the drawing so carefully sketched onto the parchment.

There's a knock on his door. He looks up, smiling at the young man stood in his doorway. He smiles back, and jerks his head.

Maybe the past few years haven't been so futile after all.


	4. Erratic

Drabble number 4 – Thank you to _Adrian Nox_ for reviewing!

Here we go! This one has been written by Hollyblue2

* * *

><p><strong>Erratic<strong>

He swung the sword with great force in his right hand and held the shiny, silver blade at an angle in front of him to ward off his opponent; but his opponent got the better of him.

Prince Arthur was knocked to the soft grass of the battlefield. The opponent looked down on him, holding his sword above Arthur's heart. Arthur's heart began to race and was erratic, beads of sweat dipped from his blond hair line.

But the blade never came as some sort of force had stopped it. He looked over to his left only to see Merlin.

* * *

><p>Please Review! =)<p> 


	5. Erratic 2

Written by Hollyblue2... a second part to erratic by request of _Adrian Nox. (Thanks for reviewing)_

* * *

><p><strong>Erratic Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Arthur said as the opponent was flung from where he was standing over Arthur, to a patch of grass ten metres away.<p>

Arthur got up and started to walk towards Arthur, he put his sword back into his sheath. _There's no one around it has to be him... _He thought

"You have magic? You're a sorcerer?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"warlock." Merlin corrected very quietly.

"Pardon?"

"I'm a warlock, cabbage head!" Merlin stepped backward. "Please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to, you... you save my life today."

"...and countless other time too." Merlin tried a smile.

"Oh, Merlin."


	6. Loved

From Imagination95 :)

* * *

><p><strong>Loved<strong>

* * *

><p>Gwen paced down the corridor; she carried a pile of cloth as she walked into Morgana.<p>

"Oh sorry My Lady, I didn't see you there," Gwen stuttered as she rushed to pick up the cloth. Morgana crouched down and leaned in close.

"I know you love Arthur, I have seen the way you look at him," Gwen looked shocked and jumped up at her words.

"My lady! I cannot love a Prince!"

"Doesn't mean that it doesn't happen, don't worry Gwenevere, I will not tell him." Morgana gently released the grip on Gwen's wrist and left the young girl stunned.

* * *

><p>Please Review, anymore prompts are welcome…<p> 


	7. Soft

An Authors note from Valkyriexx: For my Rules readers, a little bit of Merlin/Lucy. Set several years in the future.

**Soft **by Valkyriexx

* * *

><p>'You're getting soft in your old age,' she whispered in his ear as he sat down beside her, wiping the tears away from his eyes.<br>He laughed gently, and gestured to the bundle in her arms. She smiled warmly at him, and passed it over. The bundle twitched slightly, and two bright blue eyes blinked open.  
>Another tear escaped from his lids as he looked at his new born daughter.<br>'Hello, Amelia. I'm your father.'  
>'I love you, Merlin,' Lucy smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.<br>'I love you too,' and he kissed her, softly.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Prompts are always welcome in the drabble world! :)<p> 


	8. Hold

By Hollyblue2

Featuring Gwaine... Everybody loves him :)

* * *

><p><strong>Hold<strong>

He'd been a good friend. Everyone thought he was weird but Gwaine didn't care. He's been his friend since he was a boy.

Gwaine pulled his knees up to his chest, shoulders shaking from the sobbing. His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet from the floods of tears.

Sir Elyan and Sir Percival stood by each of his sides, totally unsure of how to deal with a knight in tears; they held him.

Gwaine had lost a friend, someone who he would miss dearly.

Gwaine wiped his eyes.

"Goodbye, Toby" He whimpered.

Toby had been his pet rock...

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	9. Broken

Written by Valkyriexx :)

**Broken**

_'I'm sorry, sire. There is no sign of Merlin_.'

In that moment, Arthur's entire world shattered. His breath caught in his throat, Sir Leon's words echoing around his head. _No sign_.

It couldn't be possible. Merlin _couldn't_ be gone! Not after all they'd been through...

Agravaine was talking again, but Arthur just dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

He turned his head away, looking down at the wood in front of him, not saying a word. The council members slowly rose to their feet, leaving him alone.

Never, not even after Uther's death, had Arthur looked so broken.


End file.
